


Scrunchies

by Madsforeva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsforeva/pseuds/Madsforeva
Summary: Rey leaves her scrunchies everywhere
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Scrunchies

"Where's my gold-colored scrunchie?"

From the beginning of time, Rey Johnson has always lost her scrunchies. When she was a kid, it was her way of leaving her mark on wherever she was living. Mr. Kenobi thought it endearing, Plutt thought it annoying, and Miss Satine bought her many more to leave about the house. It was a mixed bag with her friends. Finn joked about how he just another water bottle to her, and always loved how it was the greatest semblance to a friendship bracelet that Rey would ever give him. Poe didn't like the mess of all the scrunchies in his and Rey's apartment, but since she moved to Ben's, he's fine with them and even finds them useful. Rose is the devil on Rey's shoulder and either purchases Rey cute scrunchies or recommends etsy shops.

"Right here, sweetheart!"

When Ben first met her, he didn't really get it. Yes, he smiled a little when she left one on the door handle or her water bottle, but he just thought she was just a little hair-brained. When she explained that a scrunchie on the wrist was all her birth mother could give her, Ben realized. A silly little hair tie on a water bottle, bedpost, spelling bee trophy, Ben's wrist, even her charging cord meant it was her's. It meant mine, even when she had nothing.

"Ready to go, babe?"

"I wasn't the one looking for scrunchie in an apartment full of them."

"I couldn't find the perfect one!"

So he let her put them everywhere. In his hair, on his iced coffee, the bedroom lamps, and his car mirror. On their anniversary, he makes her the prettiest scrunchie he can think of, every year without fail. For their sixth, he makes a really small one. Could fit her finger, honestly. And when she sees the wedding ring pattern on the fabric, she says just seven words.

"That's the one I was looking for."

(And you can bet she references that in her vows)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I've never written reylo, so I hope I captured the dynamic well enough, but let me know of any critiques in the comments!


End file.
